leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Companion timeline
Timeline ;1492 ;19XX :July 24 ::Larry is born. ;1967 :Artifical sweetener is recalled. ;1977 :December 16 ::Larry Laffer watches Saturday Night Fever in The Village theatre in Westwood, CA. ;1980 :Softporn is first published. ;1982 :Quiki-Mart is founded by a refugee woman who couldn't speak English. :Softporn is taken off the market due to complaints from the national attention it was receiving. ;1984 :Roberta Williams suggests to Ken to reintroduce Softporn adventure. John came up with the name Leisure Suit Larry, Ken added the suffice "In the Land of Lounge Lizards", and Al Lowe created Larry's personality. Development of the game began. ;1987 :June 11 ::Larry writes his journal and autobiography of the events of LSL1 on the night he met Eve from Strump/Tramp's Palace in Lost Wages, Nevada. :June 12 ::Larry continues in his journal from the Love Tub, on the day after his return from Lost Wages to Lost Angeles and following Eve to her house. :June 17? ::Larry lost at sea writes down events stuck on life raft trying to survive. :June 18? :June 20? :June 22? :July 2 ::Larry finishes the story of how he married Kalalau after saving their tribe the day before. ;1988 :Peter Spear meets Larry Laffer in Las Vegas. ;1989 :April 8 ::Larry 3 is released. :July 24 ::Larry writes his autobiography of Larry 3, perhaps several years after his timewarp back to before Larry 1's release, but after the events of Larry 2 had already taken place (and the game was published). :Peter Spear meets Larry for the second time. Larry asks him to help edit his autobiography so he can show the world how real he really is. ;1990 :Summer ::Peter Spear finishes writing and editing the first edition of the book. ::Larry Laffer contacts Peter Spear about Larry 4: The Missing Floppies, and goes missing shortly after. :October ::Introduction to 1st Edition. :November ::First Edition of Larry's Beside Companion is released. ;1991 :February 2 ::Larry writes his biography of the events of Larry 5. :April :Larry calls Peter Spear from Camp David to let him know what happened, and prepare to send a copy of his diary of the events as he remembered them. :July ::Larry 1 SCI is released. :October :Introduction to 2nd Edition :November ::Second Edition of Larry's Bedside Companion is released. Notes *The autobiographies for Larry 1 is based on the EGA version. *The dates on the autobiographies for Larry 1 and Larry 2 appear to have been written at the time of the events just after each one occured. So roughly in 1987 or 1988 (roughly when the games were released, LSL1 was released July 5, 1987, and Larry 2 was released in October 1988). *Peter spear mentions in 'October 1990' that he had first met Larry several years ago during the winter in Las Vegas. That next time he met Larry was a year later, and after the first three games were made. He mentions having been given Larry's biography/diary covering those three games at this point in time. This seems to suggest that he first met Larry 'more than two' years before October 1990. *LSL3 occurred several years after Larry 2. As noted in reference to Rosella."...and the role she was playing had been completed years before I had met her several years before!", "Several years have passed since you rescued the innocent islanders from the evil clutches of the sinister Dr. Nonookee." Larry writes his memoirs about the game 2 or 3 years after (if its February 1990, that would make Larry 2 take place in 1988 or 1987)It was on this date exactly, give or take a few days, two or three years ago. *Time warp after LSL3 is noted as having sent him back before the events of LSL1 or at least its release date as a game, for him to be able to make the game and release it on the given date in the real world. Hence he's probably written autobiography technically after LSL3 and the release of the game 27 October 1988, so likely he wrote it on July 24, 1990 (not earlier in order for the date of Larry 1 to occur on 1987 or 1988). *Larry mentions having spent 10 years after college working for various new corporations. *During his diary of events of Larry 2 which he writes on June 12, he mentions "Bart Simpson". Bart first appeared on the Ullman Show, on April 19, 1987. Placing the date of his Diary, no earlier than June 12, 1987. References